Insegura
by Traductorus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Inquietude", de ennabellapotter. Le parecía ridículo estar allí, haciendo cabriolas en su dormitorio vestida solo con ropa interior. Todavía tenía colgando las etiquetas con los precios, obscenamente elevados, que probablemente no debería haber pagado. Jily Mature. Oneshot.


Aquí viene un fic recién salido del horno. Me lo encontré ayer y pensé "esto tengo que traducírselo ya". Así que no me odiéis mucho por no haber actualizado KAT todavía, os prometo que este es un one-shot muy cargadito y creo que os va a gustar mucho.

Titulo Original: Inquietude.

Autora Original: ennabellapotter.

Fecha original: 7 de noviembre de 2016.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **INSEGURA**

 _(Inquietude, by ennabellapotter)_

Era sábado por la noche y estaba terriblemente atormentada.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero desde todos los ángulos posibles. Se giró hacia un lado. Se dio media vuelta y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Se retorció en un millón de poses diferentes tratando de colocar la mano en la cadera en un gesto casual. Pero nada hizo que se aflojase el nudo de nervios que se había formado en su estómago. No importaba desde qué sitio se mirase: estaba totalmente insegura de todo aquello.

Le parecía ridículo estar allí, haciendo cabriolas en su dormitorio vestida solo con ropa interior. Todavía tenía colgando las etiquetas con los precios, obscenamente elevados, que probablemente no debería haber pagado.

A primera hora de la mañana, ese mismo día, había ido de compras con Marlene, Dorcas y Mary al Londres muggle. Marlene las había obligado a entrar en una tienda de lencería sexy, con una sonrisita traviesa y explicando que todas necesitaban "regalarse algo bonito a sí mismas". Dorcas había ido directa hacia los pijamas de seda; Mary, a por los sujetadores que prometían darle "el impulso necesario"; y Marlene, hasta las pechas con los camisones de encaje. Así que Lily se había quedado por allí dando vueltas, totalmente sorprendida por la gran cantidad de diminutas braguitas que se acumulaban en los probadores, donde sus amigas la esperaban.

Marlene echó un vistazo a las manos vacías de la pelirroja y rió.

— Oh, no, no, Evans — le había dicho antes de obligarla a probarse diminutas piezas de lencería que tenían demasiados volantes, o demasiada poca tela, o demasiados lazos, o no cubría lo suficiente su entrepierna, o le hacían tener ganas de encerrarse en un convento. Al final, Marlene apareció con un sencillo conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro, sin ningún tipo de chorreras, lentejuelas o correas. Por un momento se imaginó a James viéndola así vestida y tembló, sabiendo cuál sería su reacción. Al final, había accedido a comprarse esas malditas cosas tras los piropos de Dorcas:

— Por Merlín, Evans, te haría de todo si te acercases a mí vistiendo eso.

Y eso era lo que la había llevado unas horas más tarde a estar desnuda en su cuarto, en el piso que compartía con Marlene, y la cual había salido hacía un rato para acudir a una cita con un tío muggle que vivía al otro lado del pasillo.

Viéndose de frente al espejo, Lily se sintió… insegura. Las luces de la habitación eran más fuerte que las de la tienda, y todos los defectos que no habían estado allí esa mañana, aparecían ahora repentinamente. Se imaginó a sí misma vistiéndose así para James y se sintió de repente muy estúpida. ¿En serio se había creído que podría… seducirlo? ¿Qué podría ser sexy? No ayudaba el hecho de que solo la había visto un par de veces en ropa interior, y nunca había estado completamente desnuda frente a él. Todavía no se habían acostado.

Gimió enterrando el rostro entre sus manos. Quería acostarse con él. Lo quería muchísimo. Había química entre ellos, tanta que a veces parecía que iban a explotar. Habían estado esperando al momento apropiado, porque James no era como el resto de los chicos con los que había salido. Él era el definitivo. Y no quería apresurar las cosas. Lo había hecho con otros chicos, pero no había sido nada del otro mundo y, si era honesta, en el fondo creía que nunca había llegado totalmente al orgasmo. La prueba era que una sola mirada de James hacía que sintiese más cosas en su interior que teniendo sexo con cualquier otro tío.

Pero allí de pie, con la iluminación de mierda de su dormitorio, sus tetas le parecían descompensadas, su estómago demasiado redondo, y se veía incapaz de enfrentarse a James totalmente desnuda.

"Soy un desastre", pensó, apartándose las manos de la cara y volviendo la cabeza hacia el espejo. "No hay remedio".

Y entonces la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe.

— Oye, Lils, ¿qué quieres que…?

Lily dio un gritó al tiempo que se giraba. James se paró en seco, incapaz de terminar la frase al ver lo que llevaba puesto o, mejor dicho, lo que no llevaba puesto.

— Mierda, James, ¿alguna vez piensas en llamar a la puerta? — Lily cruzó los brazos alrededor del pecho en un intento desesperado por cubrirse al sentirse terriblemente expuesta. Maldijo internamente a sus amigas por obligarla a comprar esa ropa interior carísima y diminuta.

James tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué… qué haces?

Lily sintió cómo enrojecían sus mejillas.

— Me… me estaba probando estas chorradas, y acabo de decidir que lo devolveré mañana a primera hora.

— ¡No! — la voz del chico sonó estrangulada y su rostro denotaba cierta ansiedad. — No puedes, Lily, ¡por Merlín! No puedes hacerlo.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, sus cejas casi uniéndose a la altura de su nariz, totalmente confundida por su arrebato. Se sintió muy avergonzada al notar como su mirada vagaba por todo su cuerpo.

— James, por favor, ¿podrías salir para que me pueda vestir?

El aludido ignoró su petición y se acercó a ella.

— Lils, ¿qué pasa?

La chica se mordió el labio, manteniendo sus manos fuertemente cruzadas sobre su pecho, completamente segura de que toda su piel se habría vuelto tan roja como su pelo. Los dedos de los pies se curvaron contra la madera del suelo.

— Ha sido una idea horrible.

— ¿Qué idea?

— Comprarme estas malditas cosas — bajó la mirada hacia su horrenda vestimenta y sacudió la cabeza. — Yo creía que… quería que… Da igual, no importa.

— No, dime, ¿qué creías?

En un principio, o no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de James, o había decidido ignorarlo inconscientemente pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba frente a ella y sintió que su piel se calentaba por un motivo muy diferente a la vergüenza.

Lo miró con timidez.

— Creí que… tal vez… tal vez te gustaría.

— Merlín, pues estabas en lo cierto — la voz de James bajó al menos una octava, y Lily sintió como su proximidad la atraía como era habitual, como si hubiese un campo magnético entre ellos.

Pero entonces se congeló, consciente de repente del cambio en la atmósfera y de las implicaciones de todo aquello y de lo que, posiblemente, estaba a punto de suceder. Y, por consiguiente, entró en pánico. Apartó su mirada de la de James y retrocedió hasta la pared, apoyándose en ella y evitando mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Lily?

No quería mirarlo, mortificada como estaba por estar tan expuesta. Se sentía como una colegiala estúpida en lugar de una mujer adulta. Estaba tratando de disipar las dudas en su interior, intentando olvidarse de su propio aspecto. Finalmente, consiguió levantar la mirada hacia él y notó la preocupación en sus ojos castaños.

— Lo siento — susurró. — Creí que sería capaz de hacer esto.

— ¿Te refieres a ponerte eso? — preguntó James. — ¿O… a ponértelo para mí?

Lily se sintió abrumada por la dulzura de su voz y, por segunda vez en la noche, enterró la cara entre sus manos.

— Oh, Merlín, sé que no me parezco en nada el resto de las chicas con las que has estado, y me gustaría ser un poco más como ellas, resultarte más… atractiva… Pero es que no creo que…

— Lily, ¿estás de puta coña? — la interrumpió, y lo sintió de nuevo frente a ella, pasándole las manos por los brazos y apartándole las manos de la cara para descubrir las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. — Oh, no, no, no, Lils. Venga, no lo hagas, no llores — con el rostro desencajado por la angustia, enmarcó la cara de la chica con sus manos y apartó las lágrimas con los pulgares. — No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, Lily. Eres preciosa, Merlín, ¿no lo sabes? — ella lo miró, agarrándose a las muñecas del chico. Él buscó en sus ojos la comprensión, la forma de que viera lo mismo que él veía cuando la miraba. — Yo… joder… No puedo ni recordar haber visto a una chica que se pueda comparar contigo, Lily. Eres tan hermosa. Esto es culpa mía, debería decírtelo más a menudo.

— James, no es culpa tuya, es que yo no soy… — su voz sonaba tranquila, aunque un poco congestionada.

— No — sacudió otra vez la cabeza bruscamente, acariciándole las mejillas algo desesperado. — No digas que no eres nada. Porque lo eres todo, Lily. Todo.

Lo agarró por las muñecas con más fuerza, exhalando casi como si sollozase, y se acercó más a su cuerpo hasta que se quedaron a milímetros de distancia. Sus manos se posaron en las caderas de la chica y apoyó la frente en la pared tras ellos. Lily cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su aliento le hacía cosquillas en el oído.

— Cuando entré aquí y te vi así vestida casi me corro en los pantalones. No estoy de coña.

Lily emitió un ruidito que estaba a medio camino entre una carcajada y un gemido.

James le acarició la cara con gentileza y deslizó las manos por su torso, poco a poco, enviando escalofríos de placer a su espalda. Su otra mano descansaba bajo la curva del pecho, jugando lentamente con el pulgar con el trozo de encaje negro.

— ¿Te haces una idea de todo lo que me haces sentir? — su aliento era cálido en su oreja y Lily no puedo evitar arquearse contra su cuerpo al tiempo que sus manos lo agarraban del cuello de la camisa. Mientras tanto, los dedos de él se movían lentamente sobre el sostén, haciendo que un pezón se endureciese bajo su toque. Su otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo hasta rozarle el culo en un toque ligero y abrasador. El cuerpo de Lily se arqueó todavía más contra el suyo de forma involuntaria y, de repente, sintió cuánto le estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento, al notar cómo su miembro se presionaba con fuerza contra su muslo. — ¿Sientes lo mucho que te quiero ahora mismo?

Lily no pudo evitar soltar el gemido que se escapó de entre sus labios cuando empujó sus caderas contras la suyas.

— Sí — respiró con todos los sentidos aturdidos. James levantó la cabeza que descansaba sobre su hombro y los ojos de Lily se abrieron para mirarlo.

— Quiero que te sientas hermosa — le susurró con los ojos tristes.

— Entonces bésame — le pidió Lily en voz baja. El calor del momento la estaba consumiendo. Pasó las manos por el cuello del chico y las enredó en su pelo, empujándolo hacia sus labios.

El beso empezó siendo lento, degustándose, con las lenguas moviéndose con tranquilidad, tocándose, acariciándose. James movía las manos por su espalda y después las posó en su culo, atrayéndola a ras contra su pelvis. Entonces la cabeza de Lily se llenó de imágenes de él llenándola y no pudo evitar jadear. James se alejó, alarmado.

— ¿Lily? ¿Te he lastimado? ¿Qué…?

Lily lo miró. Tenía los labios hinchados por la pasión, el cabello totalmente revuelto y los ojos oscurecidos. Era tan jodidamente atractivo. Cualquier pensamiento relacionado con devolver la carísima ropa interior se había esfumado de su cabeza.

— Te necesito.

James gimió. Sus palabras lo golpearon directamente en la entrepierna. La tomó de las manos y caminó hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas golpearon la cama, donde se sentó y se quitó rápidamente los zapatos y los calcetines. La respiración de Lily era entrecortada mientras se movía entre sus piernas, cogiéndole la camiseta para sacársela por encima de la cabeza. James levantó los brazos y cuando la prenda desapareció, las manos de la chica cayeron sobre sus hombros, acariciándole le pecho mientras su boca descendía para reunirse con la suya en un beso.

Sus besos se volvieron frenéticos; dientes y lenguas entrechocando. Las manos de James vagan por su espalda, pecho, muslos,… Cada caricia hacía que Lily se acercase a él hasta que quedó totalmente encerrada entre sus piernas. Liberó los labios del chico para explorar su cara, mejillas, cuello y garganta. Quería besarlo en todas partes y, de súbito, lo empujó contra la cama en un ramalazo de valentía. Le sonrió.

— Venga, túmbate — rió ella, haciendo fuerza con las manos. —Y deja de sonreír como un idiota.

A James se le borró la sonrisa, pero porque ella se había subido repentinamente encima de él, y había unido sus bocas en el beso más apasionado que se habían dado nunca; y entonces, lentamente, dolorosamente, empezó a mover las caderas contras las suyas, creando una fricción más dulce y tortuosa de lo que cualquiera de los dos había previsto.

— Joder, Lily — gruñó James. Sus movimientos lo habían dejado sin aire en los pulmones.

Lily aprovechó el momento y se inclinó para besar su cuello y seguir el camino que bajaba hasta su clavícula y pecho, y más, y más abajo hasta que llegó a besar lentamente, tentándolo, la piel que aparecía en el borde de sus vaqueros, haciendo que él gimiese en voz alta ante la expectativa de lo que seguiría. Alentada por ese dulce sonido, Lily le desabrochó los vaqueros y se los sacó y entonces pensó que, ya que estaba, también le podría sacar la ropa interior. Entonces James estuvo totalmente desnudo y ella levantó la vista hasta su cara. Los ojos del chico estaban muy abiertos.

La agarró por la cabeza y tiró de ella hacia él con fuerza, haciéndola girar para ponerse encima de ella y capturando su boca con la suya. Lily empezó a tantear entre sus cuerpos y James no tuvo tiempo de protestar antes de que encontrase su pene — hinchado y expectante — y lo agarrase con la mano. Frotó toda su longitud sin prisas, metódicamente, como si ya fuese una experta en darle placer. James liberó su boca para emitir un gemido que retumbó en todo su cuerpo.

— No resistiré mucho si sigues haciendo eso — gruñó en su hombro. — Te quiero desnuda ya.

Lily lo soltó, conteniendo la respiración ante sus palabras. James tomó su distracción como una oportunidad para envolver los brazos alrededor de su espalda y empujarlos a ambos en una posición vertical, de rodillas. Encontró el broche de su sujetador y, al mirarla a los ojos, vio una lucha interna en la que trataba de terminar con sus inseguridades. Abrió el cierre y apartó la tela. Su cabello, rojo oscuro, cayó alrededor de su pecho, en un colorido adorno para sus cremosos pechos. Él la adoraba con la mirada.

— Eres hermosa — confirmó. Lily inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y los labios de James cubrieron sus pezones y los acariciaron con la lengua mientras ella agarraba su cabello. Una de sus manos descendió por su vientre y se deslizó sobre sus bragas, provocándole una sensación tan sublime que Lily no pudo evitar gemir y mover sus caderas inconscientemente contra las manos, necesitando más fricción, y él obedeció introduciendo los dedos bajo el tejido. Ella era increíblemente suave y cálida. James gimió al tiempo que deslizaba los dedos por sus rizos para entrar más profundamente en ella.

— Merlín, Lils, estás tan húmeda…

Lily estaba en sus manos. Estaba a merced de su lengua, que jugueteaba en sus pechos, y de sus dedos, que bailaban en su interior. Era demasiado. Su cuerpo era un hervidero de sensaciones. Se agarraba a sus hombros y cabello a intervalos irregulares, como si fuese una cuestión de vida o muerte, sin preocuparse de la fuerza del agarre o de las heridas que pudiesen causar sus uñas. Repentinamente, James sacó los dedos del interior de sus bragas y alejó la boca de su pecho, y ella gimió como protesta, acercando su boca a la suya.

— Lily, Lils… — gimió en su boca, sintiendo cómo su lengua lo enloquecía. Ella le mordió el labio inferior con ternura, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus pechos pegados al suyo, su pene rozando su cálida entrada, haciendo que ambos jadeasen ante el contacto.

James se apartó de nuevo, cogiendo su cara entre las manos y jadeando contra su boca, buscando su mirada casi obsesivamente, tratando de encontrar algún atisbo de inseguridad que hiciese que la besase hasta que la duda desapareciese. Pero Lily estaba impaciente, sus manos se deslizaban por la parte baja de su espalda, gimiendo:

— James, por favor…

Sus pulgares le acariciaron las mejillas, sus labios se deslizaron por su mandíbula.

— Por favor, ¿qué? — preguntó en voz baja, levantando la mirada para mirarla.

Los ojos de Lily estaban en llamas, el verde del iris se había oscurecido y vio cómo se perdían todas sus inhibiciones y desaparecían de su mente todas las ideas de ser una buena chica, aunque fuese solo por un rato.

— Fóllame — exhaló ella.

— Oh, joder, Lils — gimió James.

No perdió más tiempo: los empujó de vuelta en la cama y arrastró por sus piernas las braguitas de encaje. Entonces estaba por fin completamente desnuda, con los codos apoyados contra el colchón; las largas, largas piernas ligeramente separadas para revelarle los dulces rizos que se escondían en medio; sus pechos hinchados por el deseo; su piel ruborizada y brillante allí donde había estado su boca; sus labios entreabiertos para dejar pasar un poco de aire; su pelo, pelirrojo y alborotado alrededor de sus hombros. Era impresionante.

Lily sintió cómo la miraba atentamente, de una forma similar a como lo había hecho ella delante del espejo, pero también de un modo muy diferente. Sus ojos estaban enturbiados de lo que ella solo pudo identificar como amor, y eso la hizo sentir desarmada. James movió las manos por sus piernas desnatadas, dejando la piel de gallina allí por donde pasaba, y siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo en medio de las dos, con los dedos rozando su entrada. Los ojos de Lily seguían cerrados, disfrutando del éxtasis. James se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios con suavidad.

— Desearía poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Lily — murmuró. Las manos de ella se deslizaron por su pelo y sus ojos se abrieron para mirarlo. — Para conseguir que te vieras como yo te veo. — La besó de nuevo al tiempo que sus dedos la acariciaban. — Eres tan inteligente, y adorable, y amable — sus besos eran suaves y ella gemía bajo su cuerpo — y estás tan jodidamente buena que a veces creo que me vas a enloquecer.

Como si quisiera justificar de alguna manera este último punto, Lily se acercó a él inclinando el cuello y lo besó con fuerza, intensidad y cierta desesperación ante sus preciosas palabras. James se apartó de su boca hinchada.

— Dime dónde me quieres.

— Dentro — dijo sin aliento, abriendo sus muslos para dejar que se acomodase y enredando las piernas alrededor de sus rodillas. La visión de él sobre su cuerpo (el pecho brillante por el sudor, con las gafas deslizándose por la nariz, la polla totalmente enhiesta y palpitante, el rostro contraído por el deseo, el deseo de tenerla a ella) le proporcionó una confianza en sí misma que nunca antes había experimentado, una seguridad relacionada directamente con el efecto que tenía sobre él. Se repitió a sí misma lo que le había dicho, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pensar en lo mucho que lo quería.

— Te quiero — su voz era más grave de lo habitual, sus ojos lo miraban fijamente. — Te quiero tantísimo.

— Yo sí que te quiero — James le acarició la mandíbula con una mano — con locura.

Con la mano libre, James guió su erección hacia sus suaves rizos y el contacto de ambas partes les causó gemidos a ambos. Entonces, con tortuosa lentitud, empujó toda su longitud en su interior. Lily dejó caer la cabeza en las almohadas, retorciéndose de placer.

— Oh, por Merlín, joder — gimió.

James se apoyó en las rodillas y mantuvo un ritmo pausado al principio, moviendo sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás contra las de Lily, que se apretaba sin piedad a su alrededor, emitiendo gemidos de satisfacción que lo volvían loco. Estaba totalmente desatada, increíble, con la cabeza moviéndose de un lado al otro, intentando ver, sin éxito, en qué punto se unían sus cuerpos, dejándose llevar, con el pelo por todos lados y emitiendo continuamente gemidos que la consumían. James veía claramente que había perdido el control y se dejaba llevar, y eso lo hacía sonreír.

Las caderas de Lily se arquearon para responder mejor a sus embestidas y una de sus manos estaba entrelazada la de James, mientras con la otra jugueteaba con sus tetillas, haciendo que James perdiese el control también. Queriendo besarla desesperadamente, se dejó caer hacia delante, haciendo que ella envolviese las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras sus manos se agarraban a su espalda al tiempo que bocas se unían con ferocidad. El beso fue breve, ya que Lily pronto lo rompió para suplicar:

— Más rápido, James.

Él obedeció y ella respiró entrecortadamente, una buena señal de que apreciaba el nuevo ritmo; sus cuerpos presionándose juntos en todos los puntos, la boca de él paseándose por su cuello, mandíbula y oreja. James gimió su nombre y ella estuvo segura de que era la cosa más sexy que había oído en su vida; la fuerte presión en la parte baja de su vientre se incrementaba con cada movimiento de sus caderas.

— Joder, Lily — gruñó James. — ¿Quieres ponerte en la parte de arriba? Quiero que lo disfrutes. Quiero que disfrutes plenamente.

Lily no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar su sugerencia y se apartó de él por un momento para que se pudiese recolocar, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama. Se subió inmediatamente encima de él; sus caderas cerniéndose sobre su miembro al tiempo que le quitaba las gafas y las dejaba en la mesilla de noche. Entonces dejó que se deslizase en su interior, consiguiendo que la nueva postura los satisficiera notablemente a ambos. Lily hizo palanca acercándose más a él, agarrándose al cabecero que estaba tras ellos al tiempo que él la cogía por las caderas cuando ella empezaba a balancearse.

Agradecida por la confianza de James, Lily se tomó el juego muy en serio y movió las caderas más rápido de lo que habría creído posible, con su pelo cayendo alrededor de los dos como una cortina mientras se besaban. James estaba terriblemente cerca del clímax solo ante la vista de Lily moviéndose sobre su polla, con los pechos rebotando sin piedad y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. La agarró por el culo tan fuerte como pudo sin hacerle daño, ayudándola a mantener el ritmo de sus caderas y esos deliciosos giros que prometían llevarlos a un paraíso que parecía más dulce con cada segundo que pasaba.

Los sonidos excitados de Lily eran cada vez más altos y más desesperados; prácticamente chillaba entusiasmada su nombre.

— James… Oh, joder, James… Esto es tan… Oh — repetía haciendo que James emitiese gemidos delirantes contra su cuello y su hombro, sintiendo como cada sensación se intensificaba con cada movimiento conforme se acercaban al clímax: el golpe de piel contra piel, el calor de sus cuerpos, los olores del sudor, el aliento y el sexo.

— Oh, bendito Merlín — gruñó James levantando la cabeza del hombro de Lily para ver que tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrada en los movimientos agitados de sus caderas y en la fricción que los acercaba cada vez más a la liberación. — Lily, mírame. Quiero verte los ojos — ella obedeció y su mirada de absoluto descontrol fue todo lo que necesitaba. Se movía más, y más, y más rápido, sus frentes estaban unidas y ambos gritaron, olvidando el pasado y el futuro. Lo único que importaba era ese momento en el que los dos se quedaron en silencio, con la boca entreabierta, los cuerpos ardientes y olvidándose de todo. Euforia.

Y cuando el glorioso momento de la liberación los abandonó, Lily gimió una última vez, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente en el pecho, y James dejó caer la cabeza contra el cabecero, los ojos girados hacia dentro y el pecho tembloroso. Lily sintió como las olas de placer desaparecían lentamente entre ellos mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose lentamente como recordatorio del delicioso éxtasis al que acababan de llegar.

— Oh, Dios… — fue lo único que James fue capaz de decir antes de coger a Lily por el cuello y besarla de nuevo con reverencia, poniendo todas sus emociones en ese beso, saboreando la sensación indescriptible de haberse saciado en su interior.

Lily sintió en el beso la confirmación de todo lo que le había dicho, y lo cierto es que en ese momento ella también se sentía bastante hermosa, con las mejillas encendidas por el momento y el corazón todavía palpitándole con fuerza.

— James, eso fue… — se apartó de él, suspirando en su cara su aliento cálido y alisándole con los dedos el pelo rebelde. Se rió, un poco nerviosa. — Por todos los dioses… Nunca me había sentido así antes.

Las cejas de James se unieron a la altura de su nariz y sus manos le acariciaron la espalda con ternura.

— Lils, ¿nunca habías… nunca habías llegado hasta el final?

— Creo que no. Nunca había sentido… esto — sonrió, pasándole los dedos por los labios. — Pero me ha gustado mucho.

— Joder — gimió James, acercándola a él y enterrando la cara en su hombro, — soy un novio terrible e imbécil, ¿verdad? — Volvió a gemir y Lily sintió la vibración reverberando por su piel. — Nunca te había hecho sentir guapa, y nunca te había follado para hacerte sentir como es debido. Lo siento, Lils… Joder…

— Oh, venga ya — se rió Lily sacando la cabeza de su hombro. — No eres un novio terrible. Me has hecho sentir guapa… y acabas de hacer que vea las estrellas, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿En serio? — preguntó en voz baja, con una mirada ardiente.

— De verdad, idiota — se volvió a reír antes de besarlo profundamente una vez, dos veces. Se apartó y lo miró — ¿Tú has… — de repente se había vuelto tímida y dudaba — … has visto las estrellas?

James soltó una carcajada.

— A veces no piensas lo que dices, ¿no? — vio como su rostro se contraía, evidentemente interpretando mal sus palabras. — Lily, por Dios. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así con nadie, ¿no lo entiendes? Pero yo ya sabía que esto sería diferente, eres mucho mejor que nadie.

Lily se relamió los labios, y preguntó sin aliento:

— ¿Así que ha sido el mejor sexo que has tenido, Potter?

— Joder, de lejos… — susurró. Sus bocas estaban peligrosamente cerca una de la otra.

La boca de Lily se contrajo en una sonrisa traviesa y se acercó a sus labios para besarlo de nuevo, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Y, desde luego, ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo en pensar en las carísimas piezas de lencería de encaje negro que estuvieron tiradas en el suelo de la habitación de Lily el resto de la noche.

* * *

Me he pegado un maratón brutal para traeros esta traducción lo antes posible, así que de verdad espero que os haya gustado. Hay un par de one-shots más que están recién publicados y que creo que os podrían gustar... Ya sabéis cómo sobornarme: hacedme un poquillo la pelota en los comentarios, e intentaré traeros nuevas historias lo antes posible. Y, por supuesto, en breves habrá nuevo capi de KAT, lo prometo.

Un besooo


End file.
